


And The Rain Shall Fall

by Wara_Fawkesfall



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Golden Deer, Hurt/Comfort, Pre time skip, black eagles - Freeform, gentle Hubert, no beta we die like Glenn, pre-prelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Fawkesfall/pseuds/Wara_Fawkesfall
Summary: With the loss of her father, Byleth struggles to come to terms, all but disappearing from everyone's gaze until she is found by the last person she expects. So strange is it that she knows it must be a dream.Or Hubert suddenly gets caught up in the moment and actually has a gentle side.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	And The Rain Shall Fall

And the Rains Shall Fall

Hubert and the Black Eagles had just returned from their own mission in Empire territory when they learned the fate of the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros, Byleth’s Father. It was Dimitri who spoke to Edelgard privately before informing the rest of the class. The news came as a surprise to all and immediately concerns over the Professor surfaced. They had asked for more details, where she was and if she was ok. Hubert closed his eyes, knowing that even the blank-stared woman would feel something after this, if she hadn’t, he would worry about the state of her humanity, that is if he even cared at all. The Professor was a mysterious enigma to him, always acting in ways that surprised him or went against all good sense. She even had to tenacity to ask him to transfer to the Deers on repeated occasions. She did not seem to fear him, no matter what threats or darkness he tried to use against her.

Dimitri provided all the information he could, noting that the Golden Deers were enroute to the Academy and that the Professor was unharmed. Edelgard then instructed everyone to respect the Professor’s space for the time being, and that when the time arrived, they would all help her to attain her revenge. Hubert looked at his Lady in slight surprise, they had already received word that it was Monica who had killed Jeralt, one of their own. However, he would abide by her words and give the Professor space. He was not a man of many words, least of all condolences for another.

It was days before Hubert even caught sight of Byleth, she was at the training grounds with Felix, who now was barking at her for fighting so half heartedly. Hubert watched from a distance for a time as she charged ruthlessly. The dark mage winced when Felix countered her so strongly that she was knocked to the ground. Upon closer inspection Hubert caught sight of the dirt and scratches that covered her, she even looked thinner as she raised up from the ground to charge Felix once more.

It was clear as to who would be the victor this day, however Hubert doubted that Felix even considered this to be much of a match. Once she was mid swing again Felix side stepped and swung at her back, causing Byleth to trip from the impact until she fell onto her hands and knee. She demanded a rematch, her voice hoarse and filled with frustration. Hubert watched Felix shake his head and kick the wooden sword away from her grasp. Felix exchanged some words with her, which obviously enraged her further to a point where she pointed him towards the door. The swordsman knelt down to the broken Professor and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Hubert’s eyes narrowed, he was not aware that they had such a close relationship, but as before Byleth shrugged him off and avoided any condolences. Eventually, Felix returned their weapons and felt Byleth to her own within the arena.

~

A couple days after Hubert had seen Byleth sitting alone in the dining hall late one evening, the food sitting before her had gone untouched. He watched her as she blankly stared out the window beside her, her eyes unfocused not seeing anything. Hubert, along with anyone at the Academy, was aware that their Professor was not doing well at all. She still was not teaching any classes, talking to anyone, or seemingly being able to function as she had before. When students did go out of their way to check on her, she easily avoided them being no where to be found.

At one point Edelgard had expressed her concern over the ex-mercenary. Hubert listened dutifully, noting that if the Professor could not recover from her loss that she would be of no use in any capacity to the Academy or future. However, when the words left his lips he found that acid seemed to build up in his throat as if the words had burned him. Edelgard chastised him, saying that even though he was a cold man, such words were cruel even from him. Hubert had no reply, so he gave a low bow before leaving Edelgard for the evening.

~

That evening the Academy was engulfed in a severe storm, the likes of which were similar to that fateful day when Byleth returned without her father, carried in the arms of Claude. With his books in hand Hubert ventured towards the Library, though he never expected to find her, curled up in a forgotten corner of the library loft. It was a curious sight, she had found some pillows somewhere and had made some form of a nest for herself in the bay of a large window.

This was the safe haven she had constructed for herself, no one would really have thought to look there as it was not a typically place for her to be. Hubert doubted that even Claude thought to look here. Hubert took a few steps closer, Byleth’s hair was a curly mess that framed a face contorted by nightmares and pain. Her breathing was shallow, the rise and fall of her chest was staggered and Hubert caught himself being mesmerized by the sight of her, vulnerable, broken, and yet he knew she could kill with a ferocity unmatched by anyone.

As Hubert leaned in closer caught up by the silvery scars that decorated her face that he had never seen closely before, however Byleth’s eyes shot open and she immediately had her dragger drawn and its cold metal pressed against his throat. Her eyes were wild, unseeing, just as they had been for the past two weeks. Hubert remained still, giving her a moment to regain her composure, eventually the blade was withdrawn slowly, but not put away completely.

“Hubert…,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she sat up, blade in hand, and looked up to him curiously. Hubert was unsure what to do, Byleth looked like a wounded Deer, startled by the thunder that boomed outside the stone walls. Byleth shivered as she swung her legs over the ledge, rubbing her arms as she looked around to see if they were alone, “I did not mean to fall asleep here.”

Lies. Hubert thought, it was evident enough that this was her sanctuary and Hubert was trespassing, but he did not want to leave now that she was found. She even moved over to one side to give him a place to sit.

“You do not need to explain,” he said quietly as he took the seat by her and began to flip through the pages of his book, “Everyone is looking for you, however I can make sure no one disturbs you for a time.” The kind offer surprised himself, even Byleth gave him a wary glance the barley there shocked expression on her tired face. Just as quickly she leaned back against the window, looking to the outside, a watered down world she thought she understood melting before her down the glass panel.

“I am tired,” she said, her voice breaking, holding back a sob, “Whenever I close my eyes I see…everything over and over again. No matter how many times I tried to go back.”

Hubert wondered if this was truly the first, she was able to speak of losing her father. Hadn’t Claude or anyone managed to reach her by now? Or had the professor proved so elusive that they simply let her lick her own wounds alone? The thought that she had been alone like that, by those she cherished, infuriated him from an odd place within his own heart. Hadn’t he been the one not to care?

“Byleth, I have no words, but I am here,” he offered, the words feeling very foreign upon his lips, as if someone else had spoken them. The next moment, before he could even realize it, she had repositioned herself and a pillow so that she was resting her head upon his lap, her dark teal eyes looking up to him. A bold move and one that he did not seem to mind, “I don’t remember giving you permission to do this.”

Her eyes softened and the smallest grin appeared on her face. It was the look of a challenge; one he had got to see on rare occasions.

“Is this ok?” she asked, Hubert finally getting a better view of the bags and dark circles under her eyes. He was in no position to refuse her, so he gave a small nod in reply, “…thank you.” Not even five seconds later she was fast asleep once more.

Hubert watched her in silence for a few moments, the sound of steady breathing and the parting of her lips as she breathed. He was stunned by her unconditional trust in him, she was open for attack, vulnerable, and yet there she was.

Suddenly he got the urge to gently stroke her forehead in an effort to further comfort her, he was confused by the satisfaction it brough him and the warmth that spread throughout his body as he gently savored the feeling of her. 

“You are a fool to trust me,” he whispered only to have her lips turn into a small smile, as if she had heard his words and responded in kind. Hubert wondered when their relationship as shifted from taunts, threats, to having her asleep upon his lap, tucked away from the rest of the Academy as the rain drenched the outside world and the thunder rumbled. All her defenses were down, he wanted to laugh out loud at how calm he felt in that moment. This was not a situation he had ever imagined being in, least of all with the professor from the Golden Deer house.

Hubert did not even bother to reopen the book he brought with him, it was an insult to the moment, instead he continued to stroke her and watch her, as she fought against the onslaught of nightmares that plagued her.

The one she was currently in must have been especially rough as she began to thrash her head around, the brows knotting and sweat beginning to gather on her skin. Hubert did his best to soothe her but nothing seemed to help and he was not an expert in the area of caring for another outside of his own master.

The sound of lgith footsteps put him on guard as he debated using his magic to hide them in a veil of his own darkness, but once he spotted Lindhardt he got a different idea.

Lindhardt did not look surprised to find them there, he walked over in his carefree manner and knelt down by Byleth, “So she is finally asleep.”

Hubert asked him to explain.

“She came to me a few days ago, looking for a hideaway as she has not been able to sleep since,” Lindhardt said softly, “Poor thing.”

“Can you do something about the nightmares?” Hubert asked quietly, if anyone would be able to help soothe her for a little while it might be the way ward mage, “Anything to help her sleep.”

“Of course,” Lindhardt reached out his hand as it eminated a pale blue glow that he used to gently touch her forehead, immediate unknotting the tension in her face and body. Hubert let out a breath, had he been holding it in all this time?, “It will be a dreamless sleep, but perhaps that is for the best.”

Lindhardt stood letting out his own yawn, “Don’t worry no one knows she has been here. Only the two of us know this now.”

Hubert gave him an appreciative nod as he returned his attention to Byleth.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm.. don’t mention it,” as he waved back to him as he made his way back to the lower level, “Your secret is safe with me.” Hubert was always vexed by that mage, there was so much potential being needlessly wasted, but perhaps that was his charm.

The rolling thunder continued, until a loud, sharp clap of thunder struck close to the Academy causing Byleth to wake with a vicious start.

“Byleth, be calm,” Hubert said firmly, instinctively wrapping his arms around her to calm her, “You are safe here.” Byleth looked around frantically.

“It..wasn’t real this time?” she asked weakly, tears forming in her eyes without her noticing, however Hubert gathered one up with his thumb, bringing it to her attention, “Tears…oh, I am crying.”

Byleth asked him if he stayed with her the entire time as she wiped the remaining tears away quickly, seemingly confused by their existence. She said it did not seem like something he would do, which she was correct, but Hubert preferred not to question that particular issue at the moment instead replying with a dark chuckle.

“Perhaps I will use this chance to uncover a new weakness of yours?” Byleth gave a half hearted chuckle in turn and then rested her head against his chest, exhausted, but sighed against the contact.

“No that’s not it,” she said softly, “Perhaps this si just another dream. This kindness from you seems to good to be true.”

Hubert frowned; he did not want to be outdone by her dream state version of him. For some reason he could not explain he wanted all of her attention, show her that he was real, and still to be feared, but when she looked up to him and gazed into his eyes his mind went blank.

“Its fine,” she said softer this time, “ I will wake up shortly and remember this as the best dream I have had in a long time.” She then reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her in a warm and surprising, hug, “If this is a dream.. I wonder..”

Byleth’s face moved in closer, their noses touching as Hubert froze in place, waiting with abated breath.  
Then her lips gently caressed his, it was feather light, and did not even seem real. Byleth’s eyes were heavy-lidded as she was fixated on his lips once more, however it was Hubert who leaned in for a slightly longer kiss.

Byleth hummed in happiness at the touch, but as soon as their lips parted Hubert became overwhelmed by worry and fear over the implications of their kiss, and before things could escalate or before she could realize what was going to happen Hubert used his magic to knock her unconscious, it would not be a kind spell like Lindhardt’s as Byleth slumped into him. 

This spell would wipe this memory from her, it truly would be a dream to her, if that. Hubert gave her one final squeeze, placing a kiss into the nook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

“Hubert…you..”she managed to mumble.

“It was all a dream,” he whispered into her ear, running a hand through her hair, “A dream that can never be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you enjoy this little story. Leave a Kudos if you liked it!  
> Comments and feedback are always welcomed!  
> <3  
> Cheers!


End file.
